My Nintendo Wikia
My Nintendo is Nintendo's bonus program for their Nintendo Account. You get Platinum points (more like, silver points) for playing their (mobile) games and other activities (see Daily missions and following). Gold points you get for buying digital games. These points you can then trade in for different rewards, mostly discounts on legacy software; gold points can also be used as cents on the Switch eshop instead. Rewards are only available for a limited time. Some earned points have to be claimed manually. Also, earned Platinum/Gold points expire after six/twelve months (at the end of that month). The program runs through the website my.nintendo.com. Rewards Daily missions * 10 MarioRun: Play Toad Rally. Collect on MyN mission page. * 2 Miitomo: Answer the question of the day. * 3 Miitomo: Answer one question at Answer Central. * 5 Miitomo: Change clothes. * 5 Miitomo: Post a Mii at Sidekick Central. * 5 Miitomo: Post an outfit at Style Central. * 5 Miitomo: Answer questions or post to the Foto Log three times (cumulatively). * 5 Miitomo: Send a message to a friend. * 5 Miitomo: Read 10 answers. * 10 Miitomo: Get 5 likes (answers or log fotos). * 10 Miitomo: Get 5 comments (answers or log fotos). Weekly missions * 50 PokeRR: Refine 5 ores * 100 PokeRR: Refine 10 ores * 150 PokeRR: Refine 30 ores * 30 AC: Complete 10 camper requests * 50 AC: Complete 50 camper requests * 100 AC: Complete 100 camper requests * 50 MarioRun: Win Toad Rally three days a week. Collect on MyN mission page. * 30 Plats: Click the coins appearing on the MyN main page. * 30 Plats: Log into a Nintendo homepage of your choice with your Nintendo Account. * 30 Plats: Log into Miiverse. Collect on MyN mission page. * 30 Plats: Log into (3DS/WiiU) eshop. Collect on MyN mission page. Website mini-games Every other week (around Wednesdays) one of these opportunities on the MyN site will reappear for some extra silver. * 10 Plats: When your Mii on the main page is shown hanging from balloons and there are coins appearing in a thought bubble and on the center balloon, pop the balloons. ** Reload until you see the animation. If there is no coin bubble, it's not this one. * 10 Plats: When your Mii on the main page is showing the fishing animation and there are coins appearing in a thought bubble, click on it when it opens its eyes. ** Reload until you see the animation. If there is no coin bubble, it's not this one. * 50 Plats: Find the hidden Mii on the MyN site three times. Most often, it hides on pages like reward/mission overviews, the main page or a recent news page. There are four places on a page to look for it: *# Inside the right menu, activated through your Mii's face in the top-right corner. *# At the left border of the page. *# At the right border of the page. *# Near the bottom of the page, where the red footer begins. ** Note: The Mii's hiding places are random per user. Monthly missions * 10 Plats: Keep promotional emails active for your Nintendo Account. Collect on MyN mission page. * JP only 300 Plats: Link your Nintendo Account to the Pokemon Club at https://swshmembers.pokemon.co.jp/ One-time missions * NA only 100 Plats: Click the five portals on https://astralchain.nintendo.com * 300 PokeRR: Link your Nintendo Account to Pokemon Rumble Rush. Collect on MyN mission page. * DE only 90 Plats: Answer the quiz each day from April 15th to 23rd on https://www.nintendo.de/News/Yoshi-Quiz/Frage-1/Yoshi-s-Crafted-World-Das-Quiz-1545141.html * EU only 150 Plats: Find the three Poochy Pups on https://www.nintendo.co.uk/Games/Nintendo-Switch/Yoshi-s-Crafted-World-1233953.html * NA only 100 Plats: Find the three Poochy Pups on https://yoshiscraftedworld.nintendo.com/ * Vote the first time for a character on https://vote3.campaigns.fire-emblem-heroes.com/ (ends January 29, 2019, at 02:59 UTC) * NA only 100 Plats: Find the 4 Boos on https://luigismansion.nintendo.com/ * NA only 150 Plats: Find Toadette 6 times on https://supermarioparty.nintendo.com/ * DE only 50 Plats: Complete the GamesCom quiz at nintendo.de * NA only 100+ Plats: Find the four pixel Toads on https://captaintoad.nintendo.com/ (ends January 31, 2019, at 11:59pm PT) * 50 Plats: Hit the Smash ball next to "Developer" on https://e3.nintendo.com/games/super-smash-bros-ultimate-switch/ * NA only 100 Plats: Find the four KONG letters on https://donkeykong.nintendo.com/tropical-freeze/ * NA only 100 Plats: Find the four hearts on http://kirby.nintendo.com/star-allies/ (ends 11:59pm PT on Sept 30, 2018) * NA only 100 Plats: Find the five gems on http://fireemblemwarriors.nintendo.com (ends August 31, 2018, at 6 p.m. PT) * 300 AC: Link AC: Pocket Camp to your NAcc. * 300 AC: Link AC: Pocket Camp to your Twitter. * 300 AC: Link AC: Pocket Camp to your Facebook. * 200 Plats: With your smart device, go to https://events.fire-emblem-heroes.com/color and play the mini game at least once. Get the points later in September 2017. * 100 Miitomo: Write a profile text. * 100 FEHeroes: Link your NAcc to Fire Emblem Heroes. Collect on MyN mission page. * 100 FEHeroes: Clear the prologue of FEH. Collect on MyN mission page. * 100 FEHeroes: Clear chapter 1 of FEH. Collect on MyN mission page. * 100 FEHeroes: Clear chapter 2 of FEH. Collect on MyN mission page. * 100 FEHeroes: Clear chapter 3 of FEH. Collect on MyN mission page. * 100 FEHeroes: Clear chapter 4 of FEH. Collect on MyN mission page. * 100 FEHeroes: Clear chapter 5 of FEH. Collect on MyN mission page. * 100 FEHeroes: Clear chapter 6 of FEH. Collect on MyN mission page. * 100 FEHeroes: Clear chapter 7 of FEH. Collect on MyN mission page. * 100 FEHeroes: Clear chapter 8 of FEH. Collect on MyN mission page. * 100 FEHeroes: Clear chapter 9 of FEH. Collect on MyN mission page. * 100 FEHeroes: Clear chapter 10 of FEH. Collect on MyN mission page. * 100 FEHeroes: Clear chapter 11 of FEH. Collect on MyN mission page. * 100 FEHeroes: Clear chapter 12 of FEH. Collect on MyN mission page. * 100 FEHeroes: Clear chapter 13 of FEH. Collect on MyN mission page. * 100 FEHeroes: Clear chapter 2.1 of FEH. Collect on MyN mission page. * 100 FEHeroes: Clear chapter 2.2 of FEH. Collect on MyN mission page. * 100 FEHeroes: Clear chapter 2.3 of FEH. Collect on MyN mission page. * 100 FEHeroes: Clear chapter 2.4 of FEH. Collect on MyN mission page. * 100 FEHeroes: Clear chapter 2.5 of FEH. Collect on MyN mission page. * 100 FEHeroes: Clear chapter 2.6 of FEH. Collect on MyN mission page. * 100 FEHeroes: Clear chapter 2.7 of FEH. Collect on MyN mission page. * 100 FEHeroes: Clear chapter 2.8 of FEH. Collect on MyN mission page. * 100 FEHeroes: Clear chapter 2.9 of FEH. Collect on MyN mission page. * 100 FEHeroes: Clear chapter 2.10 of FEH. Collect on MyN mission page. * 100 FEHeroes: Clear chapter 2.11 of FEH. Collect on MyN mission page. * 100 FEHeroes: Clear chapter 2.12 of FEH. Collect on MyN mission page. * 100 FEHeroes: Clear chapter 2.13 of FEH. Collect on MyN mission page. * 200 Plats: Go to https://events.fire-emblem-heroes.com/vote, select "Choose your legends" and link your NAcc, then proceed to at least once vote for a character. You will get these points around the release of Fire Emblem Heroes. * 100 MarioRun: Link your Nintendo Account to Super Mario Run. Collect on MyN mission page. * 100 MarioRun: Add one friend. Collect on MyN mission page. * 100 MarioRun: Add 5 friends. Collect on MyN mission page. * 100 MarioRun: Add 10 friends. Collect on MyN mission page. * 50 MarioRun: Finish World 1. Collect on MyN mission page. * 50 MarioRun: Finish World 2. Collect on MyN mission page. * 50 MarioRun: Finish World 3. Collect on MyN mission page. * 50 MarioRun: Finish World 4. Collect on MyN mission page. * 50 MarioRun: Finish World 5. Collect on MyN mission page. * 50 MarioRun: Finish World 6. Collect on MyN mission page. * NA only 10 Plats: Enter Nintendo's holiday sweepstakes. * NA only 10 Plats: Share your sweepstakes wish list on FB. * 10 Plats: On https://www.nintendo.de/News/Events/2016/gamescom-2016-1127481.html#Splatoon, click the splotch below the video. * 10 Plats: On https://www.nintendo.de/News/Events/2016/gamescom-2016-1127481.html#copyright, click the Sheikah icon between the facebook and youtube logo. * 20 Plats: On https://www.nintendo.de/News/Events/2016/gamescom-2016-1127481.html#Programm___Live, during a livestream (until sometime on August 21st), click the Z icon underneath the video stream. * 300 Plats: On Gamescom '16, clear Nintendo's stamp card quest. * 10 Plats: On http://e3.nintendo.com/games/, click the Mii that shows up above the treehouse graphic (you need to hover over/touch the treehouse). * 10 Plats: On http://e3.nintendo.com, click the Sheikah symbol between the tweets in the News section. * 20 Plats: On the E3 Zelda U page, click the Sheikah symbol in the footer. * 30 Plats: On Nintendo's E3 video page, click the small Z symbol on the left below the Zelda U Trailer's video frame. *''10 Plats: On the MyN main page, click the block at the bottom, then click your Mii repeatedly.'' This hidden mission was active before the December 2016 redesign. It's unclear if you can still get it. At least the Mii on the front page has animations (playing 3DS) where you can still click it around. * 100 Plats: Link your NNID to your NAcc. * 10 Plats: Link your FB to your NAcc. * 10 Plats: Link your G+ to your NAcc. * 10 Plats: Link your Twitter to your NAcc. * 30 Plats: Activate promotional emails for your NAcc. * 100 Miitomo: Link your NAcc to Miitomo. * 100 Miitomo: Link your FB to Miitomo. * 100 Miitomo: Link your Twitter to Miitomo. * 100 Miitomo: Add a friend directly to Miitomo (meaning, locally). Latest activity